


Werejaguar

by Kindred



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alpha Peter Hale, Creeper Peter Hale, Derek Hale is Bad at Feelings, Good Peter Hale, Hurt Stiles, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Jealous Derek, M/M, Mpreg, Mute Stiles Stilinski, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Peter Hale Bites Stiles Stilinski, Possessive Derek, Protective Derek, Protective Peter Hale, Sassy Peter Hale, Scott McCall & Stiles Stilinski Friendship, True Alpha Scott McCall (Teen Wolf), Werewolf Derek
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-24
Updated: 2019-09-01
Packaged: 2020-07-12 19:57:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 6
Words: 5,697
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19951966
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kindred/pseuds/Kindred
Summary: Something is killing people in Beacon Hills and it's pissing the  McCall pack off because whoever or whatever is killing people is after a member of their pack.





	1. Chapter 1

John frowned as he watched his son grab his school bag; he put his coffee down and goes into the hallways “Stiles.” The teen looked up a slice of toast hanging out of his mouth “I want you to return home straight after school, there is going to be a curfew put out.” The teen frowned at him.   
“I’m surrounded by werewolves I should be okay.” He tells him  
“Stiles please don’t be difficult, I know your friends will be there but something about these attacks has me scared.” Stiles stopped looking in his bag and looked at his father seeing the look on his face.   
“What is it about them that have your Sherriff senses going haywire?” He asked,   
“I don’t know just promises me that will come home after school?” The teen nods and closes up his bag. “I will check you know that right.”   
“I know.” 

His father behaved had him worried as he drove to pick up Scott, he decided when he gets the chance he was going to look at the files he had on the murders. He stopped at Scott’s and got out the jeep only to stop and stare at his friend’s front garden. “Shit.” He whispered the front door open a smile on his face until he saw the other teens pale face.   
“Dude, what’s wrong? You still feeling sick?” He asked as he took a couple of steps out of the house but stopped and looked toward Stiles was looking, his eyes widen as he takes another step closer and stood by Stiles. “H-Have you called your dad?” He asked   
“N-Not yet.” He whispered, his stomach made a lurching motion that had Stiles turning to run into Scott’s house. 

Mellissa come out the house ready forwards “Scott is Stiles still sick?” She asked as he watched him run past her, turning back around she gasped dropping her coffee-to-go thermos as she rushes over to the body displayed in her front garden.   
“Mom, mom don’t there’s no pulse.” Scott tells her as he pulls her back, she looks at him “He’s been dead for hours.” Scott’s nose wrinkled at the smell,   
“I’m calling John.” She says as pulls her phone out of her bag, Scott just stood there and frowned he didn’t want too close. “Scott goes and sees if Stiles is alright.” She tells him, snapping out of his thought Scott turns and goes inside.  
“Stiles?”

He stood there and listens to the house he heard he could hear his friend upstairs throwing up; he frowned as races up the stairs. He found Stiles pulling the flush the toilet and then sits back against the wall. “Sorry I guess my stomach is still a little uneasy.”  
“Really think you should have that looked at.” Scott mumbles as he fills a glass of water up and hands it to him before he sits down on the floor with him “Mom is calling your dad.” Stiles nods and scratches the back of his head.  
“What did your little wolf nose say?” He asked as he took a sip of the water  
“It wasn’t a wild animal attack.”  
“Dude it’s a warning,” Stiles mumbles as he closed his eyes leaning his head back as his stomach settled.   
“A warning?”  
“Really you don’t know a warning when you see one? Someone has ripped a man’s throat out and then displays it on your property.” Scott frowned only deepen as he leans back.  
“Think it could be Theo?” He asked, Stiles, shook his head and signed as felt his phone vibrate in his pocket.   
“No, since he and Liam are playing happy family, Theo had been good.” He mumbled as he answers the phone. “Hi, dad.”

A little while later Scott’s garden was a crime scene both teens sat on the porch watching “I called Derek.” Scott said to Stiles who looked at him with a slight frown, he wanted to scowl at his friend but he understood why he had to call him.  
“Okay.” He whispered  
“Are you still mad?”   
“What that he fucked me and then ran off and I haven’t seen or heard from him since? Yes, I’m still mad, but 5 murders kind of trump my anger towards him.” Scott placed his hands on his back,   
“It will be okay.” They looked up when they see John walk towards them,  
“You boys alright?” He asked they nodded as they watched the body being taken away. “Who found him first?” He asked   
“I did.” Stiles said, “I just go out of the jeep and saw him lying there, then Scott comes out.” The other teen nodded,  
“Yeah I heard the jeep and when Stiles didn’t answer the door I walked out to see him just stood there.” John frowned and looked at Scott.  
“You didn’t hear anything during the night? Not even with your werewolf hearing?” He asked, Scott, frowned and shook his head, he felt guilty that he didn’t hear anything.  
“No Sheriff I didn’t hear anything.”   
“Alright, I want you to go with Parrish down to the station and do a statement and Stiles I want you to take the day off and get seen by a doctor.” Stiles opens his mouth to argue but John stopped him “It’s been two weeks every day you have been throwing up, please for my peace of mind just get checked out.” Stiles nods and smiled weakly as they go towards a squad car where Parrish is waiting for him.


	2. Chapter 2

A couple of days later...  
Derek had been back in Beacon Hill for several days when Scott text him, he had been working up the nerve to see Stiles and explain why he left him in the middle of the woods sleep after they had sex. He wasn’t even sure why he left he just got scared he had lost control on a full moon and it was by some miracle he didn’t kill the boy…should have stayed…he thought to himself as he walked into the morgue. 

The Sheriff looked as he entered and Derek wondered for a moment if Stiles had told him but he thought a bullet to the balls rather than a handshake told him everything he needs to know. “I’m glad Scott called you, I was about to call Peter.” He tells him, they moved closer to the table where the 5th body lay. The Sheriff is close by along Scott and Stiles who is still looking peaky and about ready to throw up, Derek frowned as he looked at the teen and wondered what was wrong, and normally Stiles has a strong stomach. “It wasn’t a wild animal attack?” Scott asked, “I can’t smell animal.” He frowns.   
“No not wild animal attack.” He grunted when Stiles refused to look at him in the eyes. Derek sighed and rubbed his beard “It looks like a werejaguar.” His frown only deepens.  
“How do you know that?” The whiskey eyed teen asked from his corner of the table, Derek was pleased that he was at least talking to him…maybe there is hope yet…he thinks.  
“They are in the area has been for about a year, it’s strange that they are attacked or at least one of them is attacking. They normally are solitary like their animal counterparts but mated pairs stick together and they only turn up in large pack for pack things.” Derek explains   
“Wait you have known that a pack of Werejaguras have been in Beacon Hills for a year and said nothing?” Scott growled,   
“They tend to keep away from wolves, they don’t like to fight unless they have to and they don’t kill provoked, I thought if you need to know they would have come to you.” The older wolf shrugged.  
“Werejaguras?” The sheriff asked looking like he is about done with supernatural bullshit.  
“They are rare, it’s hard to infect someone through their bite or scratch but werejaguar's are mainly born.” 

They were quiet for a moment and this let Derek truly look at Stiles, he could see that he hasn’t been sleeping again and he is looking pale, but his scent told him he had been sick not too long ago and there was something else, his scent had altered but he couldn’t put his finger on it. Stiles suddenly asked a question snapping the wolf out of his thoughts “So why are they killing now and why to leave it on Scott’s doorstep?” He asked, Derek, looked at the other photos of the other victims and frowned. All their wounds are more or less the same, but Derek frowns as he looked up at Stiles because his scent was bothering him.  
“I think it would be just one doing these killing, maybe his mate has died and he or she gone off the rails. A cub had died or they are rouge.” He tells them “Area all the victims they human sheriff?”   
“Yeah.” John tells him, Derek didn’t like the sound of that “Well the first one wasn’t he was differently something.”   
“You don’t know what they were?” He asked all eyes looked at Scott, the floppy-haired teen looked startled.   
“As I said I’ve never had to deal smelt anything like it before, and Deaton wasn’t here I couldn’t find Peter or Chris so I...don't know?”   
“It’s fine Scott, it’s just...I need to speak to Peter about something and then we can see if we need to find the alpha of this werejaguar I got a funny feeling there will be more bodies to come to Sheriff.”   
“That’s not a funny feeling that is to be expected of Beacon Hill.” Stiles told him with a glare, he suddenly put his hand to his mouth “Sorry!” He gagged as he ran from the room.

Scott ran out after him to make sure he was okay, Derek frowned as he watched Stiles run he turned to John who was also frowning as he recovered the body “Stomach bug so says the doctor, I don’t think so, for the last two weeks he’s been throwing up and then he’s fine.” He sighs as he shakes his head. “Maybe I should get Alan to look at him.” He chuckled, as he left to go and find his son. Derek slowly walked out and down the hall heading to the lift; he sees Stiles stood there looking down at his phone.   
“Stiles?”

He looked up and sighed as he looked back down at his phone “What do you want Derek?” He asked the wolf stood there looking down at him.   
“Can we talk?”He asked the teen looked up frowning at the former alpha before looking down the corridor as a door open. “Please I...I just want to talk.”  
“Not here.” He whispered.  
“Okay, come to my loft later today?” He asked, Stiles, frowned but nodded as Scott and John walks over to them.   
“Alright, kiddo back home with you.”   
“Yeah yeah, I feel fine now.” He says as he walks into the life and leans against the wall.


	3. Chapter 3

Stiles turned the jeep off and let out a sigh, he had been fighting with himself since he saw Derek at the hospital. But he wanted to hear Derek out and Scott wouldn’t stop about giving the sour wolf another chanced. He slips out of his jeep and looked up at Derek’s loft he sighed as he closes the door and heads towards the front door. He stopped and frowned as he looked around the area, the hair on the back of his neck made him feel like he was being watched. Pulling out his phone as he continued to walk towards the door “Stiles?” Came the voice on the other end of the phone.   
“Hey look I’m outside but I think someone is following me,” Stiles said he wished his parked his jeep closer to the door.  
“I’m on my way down, stay on the phone with me.”

Stiles rolled his eyes that was his plan but as he reached the door he felt something solid run into him. He lets out a scream as he is knocked onto his back, his head hits the ground and Stiles is stunned he could hear Derek on the phone calling out his name but he couldn’t move not with the blinding pain in his head. There is a weight on him and he feels his shirt being ripped open and someone is nuzzling his stomach. “Well aren’t you a special boy.” Came to the growl, Stiles whimpered feeling sick “Two heartbeats well the alpha of yours is lucky.” Came to the growl as he moved up to Stiles'face and turned his head from side to side.

He could smell on him better now he has been following the teen’s scent for the last couple of days but he never could make out who in the True alpha’s pack smelt this alluring. “Maybe I should have a little taste to find out how a human-like you could carry whelps?” He purred, leaning down he breathed in the teen’s scent before he sinks his teeth into Stiles' throat.

Derek reached the doors and frowned when he couldn’t open then, he roared and then used his strengths as he wolfed out bursting though the door braking opens the barrier that Stiles’ attack placed there. But when he got outside he froze when he saw Peter throw the attack off Stiles, running towards the teen Derek knelt down over the teen and placed his hand over the bite as Peter reappears. “He ran off .” The older wolf growled as he pulled out his phone and called for an ambulance.   
“Stiles, can you hear me?” Derek called out, trying to wake him up.   
“Ambulance is on its way, however, if you want to save the pups I should bite him.” Derek looks up at him with wide eyes and stared at his uncle as his eyes flashed red.

A week later...  
“Egan we have a problem.” Came a voice as a blonde woman walk into the empty bar, the man behind the counter looks up as he restocks the shelves. He frowned at the four people walking over to him “It’s Dugan?” The dark-haired man pinched the bridge of his nose and sighed as he looked back up at her as he put the bottle he had in his hand down.   
“What did happen now?” He asked  
“Not only Dugan killed his mate but he has killed 5 other humans and had attacked the Sheriff’s son.” She told him as she pulled out her phone and show him some photos  
“Attacked not killed?” Egan asked as the group sat the counter, he made them all drinks of coffee as he flicked through the photos.   
“Attacked, the kid survived, it smees that the Sheriff’s son is second in command of the truth alpha’s pack.”

Egan raised an eyebrow and nodded as he looked image of the Sheriff son “I have heard of this.” He tells her “So what happens? Why didn’t he kill him?” He asked as he looked between the group.  
“We think the pack showed up and stopped him before he could kill him, he is in the hospital with a blow to the head and marks on his throat,” She tells him, the alpha hummed as he hands the phone back to the blonde and then turns around and starts to restock the shelves.   
“What do want us to do?” Another asked,  
“Keep an eye on the kid, and I want to speak to the true alpha, go though the vet he should know where to find him.” They nodded and took their coffees to go, but the blonde woman stays behind. “What’s wrong Ellie?”   
“The attack on the kid is different, Dugan is up to something.”  
“Find out what you can about him.”


	4. Chapter 4

…Flash black…  
Derek could feel Stiles blood on his fingers, his heart was hammering in his chest as Stiles started to loss “Ambulance is on its way, however, if you want to save the pups I should bite him.” Derek looks up at him with wide eyes and stared at his uncle as his eyes flashed red.  
“W-What?” Peter just lifted up Stiles' wrist he was going to bite the teen with or without permission.   
The ambulance will take 30 minutes to get here by that time he would have died from blood loss.” Peter tells him, Derek didn’t want to lose him that thought alone was enough to make whimper and then it all suddenly it clicked for Derek the smell, why Stiles was sick and why Scott had an overprotective scent on him.   
“Do it.” Derek whispered in defeat “Bite him.” Peter couldn’t help but smirk as he lowered his mouth to the pale arm and sinks his teeth into the flesh, Stiles lets out a whimper but didn’t really respond much as the alpha bite down hard, Derek was worried what if the bite didn’t take but then again if Peter is telling the truth then the bite will take.

When Peter finally removed his teeth he did something Derek never thought in a million years he would do, and that he is licking the wound on Stiles' arm he had only seen his mother do that to him and his siblings when they hurt themselves. Once Peter was finished licking the bit the alpha looked up at Derek and placed a hand on his shoulder “Your mate and pups will be fine, but I promise you now Derek if you fuck this up I will take him and the pups and run.” Derek blinked as he felt Stiles heart rate start to improve; the wolf still won’t take the handoff teen’s throat.   
“Peter...We won’t talk about it now later.”   
.....End of flashback.....

Its been a week since the attack and Stiles have still sat hospital, he was sat on the bed looking at the scars on his throat he touched the scars and frowned at them. It seems even if you are bitten by a werewolf it doesn’t heal big cat scars to well. His voice was right since the attack and had been told by Peter when he arrived at be cards and two small white onesies that it will take time to get his voice back, it was the onesies that Stiles Zero in on.

He still couldn’t wrap his head around it he was pregnant it made sense the throwing up the strange food cravings but he put it down to stress and whatever Theo’s creators did to him. He looked down at the white onesies …what is Peter after?…he asked himself. Stiles sighed and looked down at his stomach and frowned as he spreading the fabric over his the slight dome he wondered how he had missed it. A knock to the door made him look towards the man in the doorway “Hi.” Derek says Stiles who looked at him. 

He saw Derek zero in on the bump and the moved his hands fall by his side “We didn’t get to have our talk.” Stiles nods watch the wolf walks in “C-Can I see your eyes?”He asked Stiles, tilted his head frowning at him. “Scott said your eyes were a strange amber colour.” Stiles made an O shape with his mouth and flashed his eyes as Derek sits on the bed, the older wolf reached out and cupped his face. “They are gold.” Stiles frowned at him and pulled away “They are beautiful Stiles; gold ones are good they suit you.” He stopped his hands into his lap and then sighed as he ran his fingers through his hair, Stiles dropped the note pad on his lap and Derek looked at it  
‘Use your words sour wolf.’ Derek snapped his head up and blinked at him.

He took a deep breath and sighed “If I don’t get this right Peter says he will take you and the pups from me.” Stiles frowned at him and shook his head as he took the note pad back. He wrote something down on it before handing it back to him.  
‘Then don’t fuck it up, talk to me! What did you leave me like that in the woods? Why did you run from Beacon Hill?’ The wolf sighed,  
“I got scared, I thought I hurt you.” Stiles rolled his eyes “Don’t roll them at me I could have hurt you! I lost control over myself you were so lucky that I didn’t kill you and... and I thought Jesus I thought...” He stopped and lowered his head almost whimpering as he rested his head on Stiles' knees “I’m sorry, I’m so sorry.” Stiles hummed as he ran his fingers through Derek’s hair “Please forgive me.”

Scott wasn't pleased with Peter as the other wolf sat in his living room “Who did you kill to become alpha?” He asked, his arms folded across his chest. Lydia and Malia sat either side of Scott as they waited for the rest of the pack to turn up. With Derek collecting Stiles from the hospital they were going to have a quick pack meeting and then pack puppy night as Stiles liked to call it.   
“You didn’t know him, and he was an arse hole any way he liked to kill kids.” Scott face changed a little and shifted in his seat. “Look you would have done the same...right?” Peter asked him, both girls looked at him and it was Malia who elbowed him.   
“Well, would you?” She aske Scott, looked pained for a moment before answering.   
“I Yes would but-but I would have asked Stiles fir...”  
“I couldn’t ask him.” Peter tells him “He can’t even talk no how do you think he would answer? With thumbs up?” Scott looked down at his hands and sighed.   
“Sorry you did the...right thing Peter thank you, but Stiles is still a member of my pack, my family.” He tells him, Peter just smiles as he picked off a grape from the fruit bowl.   
“We’re all family now.”


	5. Chapter 5

Scott wasn’t happy that Peter had bit Stiles, but he had to let it go due to the fact that this werejaguar had almost ripped Stiles throat out. He stills feels shaky about the whole thing, when he got the phone call from his mum he felt like his world was shattered. The front door opens and Scott turns when he heard Derek talk to Stiles as they walked into the kitchen. Stiles smiled at him and waved his hand, Scott wanted to be the first to hug him but he was beaten by the girls. 

Then the rest of the pack come over for a hug including Theo got one and that is something as Stiles is still isn’t too sure on him. But finely Scott his hug and whimpered as he pressed his face into his friend’s shoulder and mumbled: “You smell wrong.” Stiles chuckles as he pats his on the sounds and whispered in his ear.   
“Scent me later.” He told him, he pulls back and puts his hand to his throat and winces.   
“Don’t try to speak.” Scott smiled weakly at him.   
“So have you two sorted it out?” Peter asked as he looked at Derek, a smirk formed on Derek’s lips while Stiles blushed a deep dread.   
“Yep.” Is all Derek says as he pressed a kiss to his mate’s shoulder “I will take these up to your room?” Stiles nodded still blushing as he watches Derek head towards the stares.

Peter walked up to Stiles and looked down at him “How are you feeling?” He asked as he looked at the bite on his arm, Stiles nodded at him as he let the wolf look him over. “Don’t worry I’m not going to fight Scott for you, but if Derek doesn’t pull his weight I will look after you.” He smiles as he put his hand on the teen’s stomach, Stiles doesn’t pull away he could smell that Peter really means what he says that he is behaving like a worried father…never would have thought that of him…he thinks. Derek walks back into the room and watches his uncle talk to his mate and wonders if he should be worried but Stiles turns to him and smiles.   
“Deaton called the alpha of the Jaguar pack called; he wants to talk to Scott and you Stiles.” Scott frowned as he looked towards Stiles.   
“We should hear him out,” Scott says, Stiles nods as he smiles weakly at Scott. 

The whole of the pack arrived at the vet's Stiles saw the man stood next to Deaton and frowned at him. “I wasn’t expecting the whole pack?” The alpha asked  
“Safety in numbers,” Malia said, Egan looked at her and frowns at her but say nothing as he looked towards Stiles. He looked him up and down; Derek notices how long of a look this alpha was taking and growled as warped his arms around Stiles’ waist. The teen looked up at him and smiled patting his arms to tell him to calm down, he was already wearing Derek’s leather jacket and they had sex and he is pregnant he smelt more like Derek than Derek does at this point.  
“So you’re the one who survived the attack from Dugan.” He asked Stiles tilts his head like a puppy and looked at the man “Relax I’m not here course you harm, I would just like to meet you.” He held his hand out him; Stiles reached out and hooks his hand.   
“Why is this Dugan killing people?” Scott asked Egan sighed ass he pulled back his hand and ran it through his hair.  
“He found out his mate was cheating on him and she was expecting the other man’s child. It broke him so he killed them and now is on a hunt for mate number two.”   
“So what he kills those who are unworthy of being his mate?” Lydia asked   
“Well yes that is his plan, but my concern is for you.” Stiles frowned and points to himself and mouths the word ‘me’. “Yes you, you survived his bit.”   
“I had to bite him.” Peter pointed out “Your friend was going to kill him.” The older alpha growl, Derek pulled Stiles closer to him as he kept his eyes on Egan.  
“He was trying to infect him, he will know that you’re a wolf now but that won’t stop him now that he had marked you.”


	6. Chapter 6

Egan sniffed the air and frowned as he looked back at Stiles, taking a couple of steps forward towards the whiskey eyed teen the pack gathered around Stiles to protect him. The werejaguar stopped and tilted his head as he looked between Stiles and Derek “You’re pregnant.” Stiles nodded as he wraps his arms around his middle “And it’s yours?”   
“Yes, of course, it’s mine!” Derek snarled, he felt like smacking this kitty cat for even thinking about it.   
“Oh thank fuck for that.” He breathed out; the pack gave him a strange look as Egan looked back at them “I worried that Dugan did more than bite you.” He breathed a sigh of relief as he still kept getting a strange look from Stiles.

The group looked at each other and then back at Egan wanting him to continue talking but he started to talk to Deaton about what Dugan but it was Derek that broke the silence “He was already pregnant before your friend attacked him.” Derek pointed out; the werejaguar simply raised an eyebrow at him.   
“Look it’s not my fault Dugan had gone on a killing spree, we jaguars like you wolves mate for life and when we lose a mate for they cheat on us we go insane. I’m sure you have seen happen.” He looks to the two born wolves in the room who nodded. Peter has seen his fair share through the years and he knows Derek has seen it at least once in his lifetime.  
“Yes we have but you as alpha should have seen this coming? The moment you leant what his mate had done or at least find out when he killed them, you should have been there to stop him!” Peter snarled as he put his hand on Stiles Shoulder.  
“He disappeared, his scent vanished he doesn’t want to be found I have sent my pack to look for him but all we do is end up finding dead bodies.”

The room went quiet as if the sound was suddenly put on mute, Egan frowned as he looked around the room at the stun and shocked faces “Have I missed something he asked?”   
“His scent vanished?” Theo asked, Scott, turned to him and saw a fearful look on his face.  
“Could the doctors have found him?” Scott asked the hybrid, he paled as he pressed his face into Liam’s shoulder and breathed in his scent to comfort himself.  
“No I don’t think so; he was already born one there would be no point in experimenting on him.” He says but a frown still formed on his face “But then again...if he got too close to their lab they might try something to see just how it works.” 

Stiles groaned and turned to face Derek pressing his face into the wolf’s chest, Stiles hated the subject of the Dread Doctors, it still gave him nightmares more than the Void did and that crazy fox spirit really fucked with his head. “The Doctors?” Egan asked looking confused.  
“The dread doctors?” Scott asked, he just got a blank looked from the werejaguar “It’s a long story.” Scott mumbled as he scratched the back of his head, most of the pack looked uncomfortable “Did Dugan go missing before he killed his mate?”   
“Yes for a week but that was a year ago,” Egan told them, Scott turned to Theo as he pulls Liam close to him for comfort the younger wolf let him wrap his arms around him and then ran his fingers through the hybrid’s hair. Stiles tugged at Derek’s arm making the wolf looked down at him and the teen nodded towards the door hinting he wants to go home. He was looking really tired and the last thing Derek wants was for him to get to tried and pass out because John will be pissed.  
“Look can I take Stiles home? He hasn’t long come out of the hospital and he should be resting.” Derek said, he just wanted to get Stiles away from this alpha, he didn’t like how he kept looking Stiles up and down.

Scott nodded seeing the tired look on his friends face “Before you go Stiles I just wanted to check you out, this a wolf pup you’re carrying.” Stiles raised his fingers meaning he is carrying two pups. Stiles takes Derek’s hand and moves to the back room with Deaton leaving the pack alone with Egan.  
“So someone wants to explain to me about these Doctors?” He asked   
“They were once human doctors and they were experimenting on people turning them into Chimeras their goal was to bring back Beast of Gévaudan. Theo was one of their Chimeras.” Scott says,   
“And you think they messed with Dugan?” He asked as he turned to Theo who nodded from his spot of Liam’s shoulder.  
“If he had no scent I would say so.”

By the time Stiles left Deaton’s backroom the others had gone, they bid the vet good bye and headed for Derek’s car. The wolf looked around the dark are a frowning at the quiet area as Derek kissed the top of Stiles’ head as he leads him to the parking lot “You okay?” Derek nodded; Stiles looked up at him and nodded as they got into the wolf’s car. Stiles sighed as he sits in the car and looked back at him and smiled at him “Are you worried about this Dugan?” Stiles mouthed the words yes. Leaning in closer to him Derek nuzzled his face into Stiles’ shoulder “I’m not going to leave you; I won’t let him get you or the pups.” He told him softly, Stiles smiled and kissed him on the nose as Derek pressed his hand to his stomach, the teen took his phone out and Derek watched as Stiles fingers flicked quickly across the screen and then suddenly he heard his phone buzz in his pocket. Pulling out is phone Derek looked at the message Stiles had just sent him ‘let’s get back 2 mines before dad does.’ Derek smirked and put his phone away and then started to car.

When they arrived home Derek and Stiles notice that John wasn’t home, the older wolf parked the car and got out and then helped Stiles out of the car before they made their way to the house. Stiles opens the door and Derek picks him causing the teen to gasp and wrap his legs around the older wolf’s body and hold to him whimpering. Derek chuckled as he let his fingers kneed his mate’s backside earning him a soft moan as he took him to the sofa in the living room. Stiles pulls back and looks at him with a raised eyes brow as the dark-haired wolf chuckled as he laid Stiles out. The teen smiled as he stretched himself out on the sofa and let Derek unbutton his jeans.

But he stopped and sat up frowning, Stiles sits up as well and looks into the direction of Derek. He could head that there was something outside, Derek untangles himself and stands up and walks over to the window. Stiles bites his bottom lip as his mate moves around the house locking the doors and windows and them calling the sheriff up to let them know that they are home but he could hear something sneaking around outsides. Stands up and walks into the kitchen to get him and Derek drink and something to eat as their sexy time is now ruined by someone being a creep around the outside of his house.


End file.
